


Carlos vs Lando's PC

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Carlos is already a little annoyed about that, Carlos needs attention, Carlos or Lando's PC?, Lando Norris full-time-streamer, Lando likes to stream, M/M, Yes he does if you haven't noticed till now, who will win?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Who will win the fight, Carlos or Lando's PC?
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr/Lando Norris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Carlos vs Lando's PC

**Author's Note:**

> Who will win the fight, Carlos or Lando's PC?

„Just one more race.“ Lando begged with his best puppy eyes and a pout on his lips. How often had Carlos already heard this sentences? Definitely way too often for his favour. But like always, he just couldn’t say no to his boyfriend when he looked at him like that.

“My PC hasn’t broken down yet and I think he also won’t do it tonight.” Lando went on to convince the older one, till Carlos finally gave in once more. He loosened his arms in front of his chest and rolled already a little annoyed his eyes.

“Fine, but only one more race.” To emphasize it even more, he showed Lando the back of his index finger and seriously the older one raised his eyebrows at him.

Quickly and already all excited again, the young Brit nodded his head, while he bit down onto his lip and smiled brightly at the same time. “I promise. You are the best.” Lando squeaked happily, before he got on his tiptoes to reach the Spaniard’s cheek to press a soft kiss onto it.

Once again Carlos rolled his eyes, but Lando’s behaviour also caused a smile on his lips as well, he could just never be mad at his boyfriend for long. “I will wait for you.” Carlos called after him, after he had slapped his sweet ass softly. He watched him hopping all happily upstairs for a few moments.

Like already so many evenings before, the Spaniard tried to keep himself busy. He checked and answered his mails, he called his family back in Spain, he checked his Instagram feed, he did some small housework, trained or just watched a movie and waited till Lando will finally come downstairs and join him.

Of course, Carlos had understanding about Lando’s hobby. He could comprehend why he liked to do it, but the older one just couldn’t imagine to spend hours in front of his PC or sim. And this also live, he had to entertain thousands of people every minute and he just didn’t get tired of it.

But slowly but sure Carlos got tired of it. He will go back to Spain in two days and yes, most of the time in the last two weeks the two of them had spent together, but for Carlos they could never spent too much time together.

Why couldn’t Lando wait with his streams, till he will be in Spain again? Then he could play the whole night long if he wanted, Carlos wouldn’t care then. No, of course, he would. He still wanted his boyfriend to be rested healthy, to eat regularly, drink enough and get enough sleep.

Simply, he just wanted to spend the last few hours with him together and not all alone in Lando’s living room and watching a random show on Netflix. Time went by and after Carlos had already dozed off a few times and Lando was still nowhere to see, he turned off the TV and dragged himself upstairs.

When he passed by Lando’s room, where his PC and sim was inside, he could hear his boyfriend still talking and giggling. The Spaniard didn’t know how late it already was, but it was definitely already more over just one-more-race, but he was too tired to complain about it.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face he was a little more awake again, so he searched for his boyfriend’s stream on his phone, after he had changed and laid himself under the duvets.

Carlos did that sometimes, especially when he was in Spain, when he missed his boyfriend like hell. Just to hear his voice and see his smile. But damn, now Lando was actually only a few walls away from him and still he couldn’t hold him close.

The Spaniard got a little angry about the whole stupid situation once more and he actually just wanted to get over to Lando’s room and show him with hand signs to finally stop the damn stream and get his sweet ass into bed finally, when he watched and heard him ending his stream.

Finally. In a few minutes he will be lying next to him and maybe if Lando was still up to it, he probably was, because Carlos already knew his boyfriend way to well, they could make use of that sweet ass of him. The Spaniard wasn’t so tired any more, actually he was all excited when he just thought about it. He just had to wait a few more minutes.

Carlos woke up to an empty second half of the bed about two hours later. He had somehow fallen asleep, while he had waited for Lando to finally come to bed as well. Even when he was so tired, maybe that was the reason when he actually suddenly got that angry, Carlos pulled the duvets away and dragged himself over to Lando’s room.

It seemed like also Max, Sacha or with whomever he had played together was already in bed as well, where those kids actually belonged at such a time, because it was all quiet, while he dragged himself along the long floor and rubbed his eyes tiredly. So why was his boyfriend still playing then, when everyone had already left?

Because Carlos knew Lando had already ended his stream, he simply opened the door and his eyes did hurt by the bright, many screens shining at him. “Lando.” Carlos whined, while he still tried to get used to the light. “It’s in the middle of the night. Come finally to bed. You will regret it tomorrow morning again.”

When the Spaniard was finally used to the light, he still hadn’t got an answer from his boyfriend. He probably couldn’t even hear him through his headphones. Annoyed and actually too tired for this all here, Carlos breathed out loudly and just wanted to step next to his boyfriend to get his attention, when he saw on the screens that Lando had his iRacing car obviously hit into a wall and it was laying on its back.

“Lando?” Carlos asked once again, when he finally went further into the room and saw the reason why his car had hit the wall and why he wasn’t laying under the duvets next to him in bed.

Lando had fallen asleep, even while he was driving. “Oh, little one.” Carlos whispered in disbelief and shook his head, while he watched his boyfriend all cuddled up in his sim and sleeping peacefully. Lando had turned to his side so he did face him, his legs angled to his upper body, his hands he used as a pillow.

The Spaniard could never be mad at his boyfriend for too long, especially not when he was so damn cute like right now. Even when he was very tired himself, he couldn’t resist to take a photo from him with Lando’s phone lying next to his feet on the carpet. Carlos quickly sent himself said photo via WhatsApp and after he had eyed his sweet boyfriend for some more moments, sleeping so peacefully, he turned off the PC, got finally closer and whispered

“Come here, little one. Also a full-time-streamer has to go to bed from time to time.” Easily Carlos took his boyfriend up into his arms and placed a kiss onto his tremble to calm him down and show him that everything was alright, when Lando began to whine in his arms.

“It’s time to go to bed, little one.” Carlos whispered and when Lando got it in which arms he got carried around, he quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, held himself onto him as tight as possible and cuddled himself against his neck.

Finally arrived in the bedroom, the Spaniard carefully laid the younger on top of the mattress, he even held the back of his head while doing so, before he undressed him quickly, till he was only lying in his boxers under the duvets any more.

Within seconds Carlos was lying next to Lando, pulled him closer against his chest, kissed his forehead for one more time and whispered “Good night, little one. And I swear to you, if you dare and only think about to start your PC tomorrow, I will tie you up to the bed.”

Actually the Spaniard had already expected Lando to be asleep again, he didn’t know himself why he had told his boyfriend so, he probably couldn’t hear him any more any way, but suddenly the younger once eyes snapped opened and he looked with big eyes up at him.

Confused and maybe also a little worried, Carlos looked back at him and before he could ask what was wrong, Lando asked curious and his voice didn’t sound sleepy at all “How do you want to tie me to the bed?” Of course, when it was about that topic he was all awake again.

“Let this be my problem, little one.” The older one told him amused. “You could try it already now.” Lando suggested with those damn puppy eyes again and he did also bite down onto his lip, because he exactly knew what his this made to his boyfriend.

But not tonight, Carlos was way too tired for that. “Nice try, little one, but I have waited for you to finally join me so we can have some fun the whole evening long. If you behave tomorrow, we can make up for it. But I’m too tired for it now and you should also get some sleep.”

Lando did pout, Carlos could exactly see that even in the darkness. “You won’t slip out of bed during the night, right? If so, I really have to tie you to the bed for the night.” The older one asked him with raised eyebrows. Quickly the Brit shook his head, his curls tickled the Spaniard’s nose softly while doing so.

“No. I will behave and sleep now, I promise.” Lando whispered, before Carlos answered in disbelieve “I already know your promises, little one. Come here.” Gently he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, did spoon him from behind and knotted their legs together, so he really had no chance to flee during the night.

Carlos had his eyes already closed for moments and was shortly before entering the land of dreams, when he heard his boyfriend’s voice once more in the silence “Carlos?” The Spaniard only hummed in response, he will get crazy if he will tell him now that he couldn’t fall asleep.

“I love you and I really, really promise to spend the whole day with you together tomorrow.” Lando whispered sincerely. “I love you too, little one, but I swear to god to throw your PC out of the window, if you won’t do it yourself.”

Lando knew Carlos would never do that, even when he would have liked to do that already so often. The younger one giggled softly in response, before he snuggled himself even closer against his boyfriend’s warm body and got a good-night-kiss onto his tremble.

It did end that Carlos did really tie up Lando the next day, but not to the bed. Instead, he did tie him up to his sim and got finally use of his sweet ass there. Without streaming it, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Carlos won that fight ;)


End file.
